


A Love Story - Lena & Kara AU

by JagoOrgana



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lesbian, SuperCorp, Superfluff, True Love, kara x lena - Freeform, lesbian love, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JagoOrgana/pseuds/JagoOrgana
Summary: A simple love story/re-imagining of how they met and grew to love one another (More T than M but just in case)





	

CHAPTER 1 -

She can feel her heart pounding out of her chest as she steps into the elevator. Her fingers slowly hesitate over the small button which, on any other day, would be insignificant, but today – today it would be taking her to her very first interview as a journalist with none other than the most successful woman in National City, now that Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo and Kara's mentor, is gone indefinitely.

"Hello Ms. Luthor, I'm-" she whispers for practice. She feels the skin across her chest flush. "Kara, get it together!" she admonishes herself for this ridiculousness. 'I have saved the city numerous times and met the President for goodness sake. Just ask a few questions. Write down some notes. Leave. It's simple.' Kara had met Ms. Luthor once before when Superman was conducting his investigation but Kara was so enamored by her cousin that she didn't really SEE Lena. Kara's mind begins to wonder what the famous Lena Luthor would be wearing for the interview, "NO!"

*DING!*

The elevator doors begin to open– "Shit, shit, shit."

This office floor is surrounded by glass and enveloped in beautiful natural light. The 360 view of National City is breathtaking. Besides CatCo, Kara had never been inside one of the many skyscrapers in National City. Kara could always appreciate a good view.

"Ahem." A small voice startled Kara out of her daze. "I'm so sorry, what?"

"Do you have an appointment?" she repeats.

"Oh, yes. My name is Kara Danvers. I am here to see -."

"Ms. Luthor. Yes, let me take your coat. Would you like a bottled water?" she asks as she slips Kara's tan trench coat from her shoulders to reveal a beautiful white sundress and a salmon cardigan. "Um – no. Thank you though; so sweet of you to ask!" Kara turned and smiled brilliantly at the receptionist, who found herself staring intensely at the cheerful and beautiful journalist.

"You are breathtaking," the young receptionist blurted. By the widening of her eyes, a wave of embarrassment flows over her. "I am so sorry, Ms. Danvers. I just – your – shoes! They are breathtaking!" Kara is incredibly intelligent but is naive in the best of senses. She understands that she is attractive but it never crosses her mind. To her, being beautiful was always like having toes or an arm; she knows it's there but never really gives it a whole lot of attention and certainly does not make it a priority. Luckily for her, she is just naturally and brilliantly enchanting, inside and out.

Kara smiles at the younger girl, "I don't know about 'breathtaking' but between you and me, I got them on sale at Payless!" The receptionist is wearing an Armani pantsuit and Gucci heels. Obviously, she was not talking about her shoes but the moment was completely lost to Kara.

"Right this way, Ms. Danvers, Ms. Luthor is waiting for you." The receptionist turns to lead Kara to the large corner office but shuts her eyes tightly as she walks in order to refocus her attention away from imagining the beautiful, blond, gentle-hearted goddess, naked.

*knock*

"Ms. Luthor, a Kara Danvers to see you ma'am."

"Yes, please have her come in."

Kara steps in through the doorway and immediately surveys the modern styled office. She gazes at the high ceilings, the marble floor, the stylish furniture – then she freezes. Kara's brilliant blue eyes settled on the green-eyed, fair skinned, dark-haired divinity standing before her. Kara and Lena stare deeply into each other's eyes. They both experience something akin to dejavu, like they'd spent lifetimes before looking into the same eyes.

Kara realizes her mouth is hanging open to the winds so she quickly reaches for her glasses, pulls them off her face and turns away to frantically rub them with the edge of her cardigan. Through a forced smile, "I found a smudge! There. Sorry."

Kara places the glasses back on her face, turns back towards Ms. Luthor and reaches out to shake the hand which has been awkwardly outstretched since Kara walked in the door.

"She is as soft as she looks," Kara begins to daze off and absentmindedly licks her lips. "I've met her briefly before but today she's just so, so elegant and so..." Being unable to control the emotionally revealing expressions on her face, she immediately contorts it back into a smile. Lena cocks her head to the side wondering why Kara was staring at their hands like she had not eaten in a day or two.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Danvers. Everyone at CatCo sing your praises, I hope you'll do me justice for your first run out the gate."

Kara inhales sharply to shake away her hungry thoughts. "That's a lot of praise to live up to, I hope I do not disappoint."

"I seriously doubt you could disappoint anyone," Lena replies, "Shall we?" She motions to the chair across from her desk.

"Before we start, may I ask why the wall behind you is covered in plastic?" Kara questions.

"Oh! Yes! Construction; I wanted a balcony."

"Hmm, how convenient," said Kara.

Lena's eyebrows furrowed questioningly. She thought it was a strange but oddly humorous response to someone wanting a balcony.

"Ms. Luthor, what was the -?" Kara was cut off.

"Call me Lena, I insist. You'll be getting to know me quite well. Plus, the whole point of this interview is to help separate my business and myself from the tainted Luthor name."

Kara smiles. "Lena."

CHAPTER 2 -

The interview wrapped up relatively quick but several hours had passed. The girls had gotten along so well that after thirty minutes, they had moved to the couch in Lena's office to chat about life, school, family, all of it. Lena had the receptionist cancel the rest of her meetings for the day. Fast friends was an understatement.

Lena is cheekily perplexed by Kara Danvers. She is seemingly the absolute opposite of Cat Grant, who she has had the pleasure of meeting at a few National City parties. When a lull falls upon the girls' conversation, Lena asks, "How did someone as fierce, relentless, and dare I say, frightening as Cat Grant choose someone so – so –," the word escapes Lena for a moment, "Shimmery?"

"Shimmery?! You think I'm shimmery?!"

They both begin laughing. "Stop! I haven't laughed this much in ages. Everything hurts!" Lena says as she dabs tears from her eyes to keep her mascara from streaking.

Kara, yet again, is transfixed by Lena's soft lips as they reach across her face and her dimples deepen. "God, what a smile. You must have the boys aching," Kara confidently says and reaches for yet another pot sticker from the Chinese food they had ordered. Lena looks up dreamily, "Well, there is a special someone - still off the record?"

Kara's heart sank like a cannonball in the ocean. "Yes, of course." Lena was not what she expected, especially since she was a Luthor but Kara was quickly falling for her. However, as Supergirl, she knew she had to keep it platonic. Nonetheless, it would be a struggle since she finds herself jealous of this mystery person.

"We just recently met. He took me to dinner last week and we had lunch this afternoon. It's just so casual and light. I feel like I can be myself around him and not 'CEO Lena Luthor, sister of the incarcerated Lex Luthor'," she says in a deep, TV-news personality voice, clearly mocking the portrayal of her family.

Kara understood this. She too desperately wanted to be herself, her real self. She wanted to be both Kara AND Supergirl. She knew her decision to protect National City would hurt her ability to make personal relationships but, damn, she did not think she would be this lonely all the time.

There was a knock on Lena's door and the receptionist peeped her head in. They weren't at Lena's desk so she was surprised to find them casually curled up on each ends of the couch with two empty wine bottles. "I'm sorry Ms. Luthor. It is 7:30 and I was wondering if you needed anything before I headed out."

"No, thank you though. You may leave," Lena responded.

As the young receptionist closed the door, both Kara and Lena saw her eye the empty wine glasses again and then her frosty stare went directly to Kara.

As the door shut, Lena turned to Kara with a confused look and asked, "Did she seem upset - with you - specifically?"

Kara looked away dejectedly and uncomfortably admitted, "Yeah, I think so. She may be upset that I ignored her flirtation earlier."

Lena's heart lurched, "Oh, um. Wow." Lena was never good at pointing out people she believed to be gay. She believed assuming things about others was a nasty habit but she liked Kara and if there was any hope, she couldn't help herself. "Kara, are you gay?" Lena immediately regretted the question because no matter the answer, she knew she couldn't have her.

"Oh. Well - um - I mean, yes. Sort of. I mean where I come from - uh - which is earth - I mean, we as... humans... you know - it, it is a spectrum."

Lena stared at Kara for a few long moments until she looked up to meet her gaze. "Yeah. Same," is all Lena said as she got up from her seat and then walked their empty glasses over to the kitchenette tucked into the corner of her office.

Kara was stunned and confused, "Wait, is she saying she is gay too or that she is also a human from earth?" Kara stopped and admonished herself for becoming excited. She cannot do relationships. Not as long as Supergirl is still flying.

"Well, it is late. I'm eager to read your article. We should do lunch."

"Oh! Yeah!" Kara gets up realizing Lena is kicking her out. She looks at her watch, "Shit. I am supposed to meet Alex for dinner in 15 minutes."

"Who is Alex?" Lena spun around to look at Kara, slightly upset that after she spilled her guts about her childhood with Lex and her mother, Kara did not think to mention this "Alex" person. Lena found herself incredibly uneasy. Had she opened up too much? It was effortless talking to Kara, she's usually a stone wall about emotions but if Kara is keeping things from Lena than who's to say any of this was really off the record?

"My... girlfriend." Kara lied. She told Lena she has an older sister but not her name. She panicked. Kara needed to keep boundaries for herself in case they did continue to see each other as friends but a part of Kara secretly hoped Lena would be jealous.

They stared directly into each other's eyes for several long moments and finally Kara said, "Well, best be getting to her. The ole ball and chain. The ole - yeah, ok. Bye."

Lena weakly smiles and waves before shutting the door behind Kara. She leans in and places her forehead against the closed door and simply utters, "Damn."

Lena does not get out much to date and therefore, she is not particularly skilled at flushing out other lesbians. Though Lena really liked Kara, almost too much for them only knowing each other for an afternoon, she had lied about dating a man for two important reasons. First, to see if Kara had a reaction because Lena couldn't help herself. The other reason she lied was because, truthfully, she did not know if she could trust Kara to not publish her sexuality as a quick way to sell issues and she'd already confided a biography's worth of information. Her reputation is at a critical point and she cannot do or say anything that would overshadow her hard work.

Kara was adorable, intelligent, and enchanting to Lena. Lena was brilliant, gorgeous, and tenacious to Kara. They both admired each other and wanted to spend more time getting to know one another but both had their reasons for keeping up a defense. Unfortunately for both, as the weeks passed, they each began to soften and their walls were slowly disintegrating. Both had convinced themselves that because the other person was dating someone, they would keep their emotions and libido in check.

CHAPTER 3 -

Kara had not heard from Lena in several days and was wondering if Lena had really meant wanting to do lunch or if it was just a courtesy. This would have been fine except that Kara could not stop thinking about Lena. "She became cold and distant after I sort of told her I was a lesbian but… she doesn't seem like the type to judge that, right?" Kara thinks to herself as she stares at the monitor on her desk. Jimmy Olsen walks up and waves a hand in front of her face. She looks up at jimmy standing over her and a wave of defiance swallows her. "If Lena has a problem with a lesbian writing her story, then I need to confront her," she angrily thinks to herself. Kara stands up and says harshly, "I'm sick so… I'm leaving." Kara hates lying and never plays hooky but then again, she's never fallen for a Luthor before.

"Oh! Ok… Get well soon?" He yells out to her as she's already inside the elevator.

Kara arrives at LCorp and the same receptionist looks at her and coldly says, "You don't have an appointment."

"No, I don't but I must speak with her urgently," Kara demands.

The receptionist's eyes intensify before getting up and walking to Lena's office. Kara stays behind. She will just listen to everything the receptionist says anyway.

*knock*

"Yes?"

Kara sighs when she hears the voice, "...Lena. NO! Stop it Kara!"

"Yes, she's here… in the lobby."

"Why? Did she say why she's come?" Kara sees Lena stand up and begin straightening out her high-waisted pencil skirt and retucking her blouse.

"I don't know. She said it was urgent."

"Uh… ok. I'm ready. Send her in." Lena begins picking up papers strewn across her desk and smooths out her hair in the mirror she keeps in her desk drawer.

Kara fumes to herself, "If she is so disgusted by me, why does she care so much? Because she's vain?!"

"Kara! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Do you not like me any more because I'm gay?" Kara says in a tone as viciously as she can but to regular people she just sounds only slightly disgruntled.

Lena freezes. "WHAT?"

"We were getting to know each other and I thought we were becoming friends and then you asked if I was gay and I said yes - sort of - and then you got very cold with me. Do you not want me writing this article?" Kara realizes that she's suddenly not mad anymore, she's heartbroken.

Lena is in absolute shock and steps closer to Kara, "No! No, that's absolutely not the case."

"Did I say or do something to upset you then?"

"No, Kara. Stop it." Lena became upset that Kara would think so poorly of her, especially since Kara knows more about her than anyone else. Lena values Kara and decided to tell her the truth. Well, part of it.

"Kara, I am the CEO of a multi-million dollar company. My reputation can easily be destroyed and I would lose everything. I keep my personal life to myself. In one afternoon I spilled my guts to you. I uncharacteristically exposed every weakness I have to you. Yes, you opened up as well. But when you discussed your sexuality I was suddenly reminded that I had divulged much more information about myself - to a reporter - and I," Lena turns to look out her window. "I became very, very uncomfortable and I was scared."

Kara took a step towards Lena, "I-I'm deeply sorry for expecting the worst from you, Lena. I would never betray you or your trust."

Lena turns around, "I put up walls. I learned I had to after, Lex. But I am sorry for believing you would ever publish my personal life. After you left, I knew deep down that you're not that kind of person but I felt so embarrassed. I didn't know what I would say if I called you so - I didn't." Lena still felt she still needed to pretend she had a boyfriend. She can feel herself drawn more and more to Kara and she needs an anchor to keep herself from floating away.

"Well, luckily for you, I didn't filter my emotions AT ALL and stormed into the office of the most successful and beautiful CEO in National City," Kara admitted and blushed profusely.

Lena's smile grew. "Damn it. She's so cute," Lena thought.

"I played hooky to come here and yell at you and that's just not something I do…"

"Play hooky or yell at successful, beautiful women?" Lena teased.

"BOTH! Actually, I know that seems like a surprise…"

"Not really, I know you are a genuinely kind and compassionate person. You'd have to be to be friends with Supergirl, right?"

"VERY TRUE!" An awkward pause falls over them.

"Are you asking me to get lunch with you, Kara Danvers?"

"Yes!"

"Then I shall play hooky as well!" Lena scoops up her purse, locks her office and they leave.

They have lunch, get coffee, and walk around the city. It just felt right. Unfortunately, both women were trying to squander those emotions and keep up their walls. They were desperately failing.

Suddenly Kara's phone rings. Lena looks down at the name, "Text Message from Alex." Kara looks up and sees Lena's disillusionment, "I have to go."

"No, go. It's fine. We are only a few blocks from the office. I'll just… go back to work," Lena forces a smile.

Kara turns a corner, into an alley, and speeds off into the sky.

CHAPTER 4 -

Kara's article was amazing and well received by the public. LCorp and Lena's reputation were skyrocketing. Soon, LCorp would reveal at a gala, a move toward more humanitarian work by investing in better housing and developmental areas for low income and homeless citizens around National City, even aliens. Kara was very excited about all this when Lena mentioned it on their walk. Seeing the softer, caring side of Lena added to the pull Kara already felt towards her from the moment she saw those piercing green eyes.

The article did not mention the project Lena was planning. Lena said she wasn't quite set on how to best help the people of this beloved city. She asked Kara's own thoughts about how to help. "Who me?" Kara played at modesty. Lena did not know she was also asking Supergirl, the well known humanitarian/alien-savior. Kara helped Lena come to the conclusion that she could be a force for equality and help develop National City into a safe haven for alien immigrants.

A couple of weeks had passed since Kara and Lena met over the article. Every time they grabbed lunch their feelings became deeper and deeper. However, they were both in denial having convinced themselves it wasn't serious.

Kara arrived to work on the Monday before the announcement at LCorp. She hardly recognized her desk as a large bouquet of flowers were placed directly at the center. Winn approached her and said, "There is a card." He points to the middle of the bouquet, "They arrived about an hour ago."

Kara panicked for a moment and feared who they might be from. She received national praise for her article but also many threats for "glorifying a Luthor". Kara was proud of her article and never told Lena about the threats. Lena had enough weight on her shoulders and Kara wanted to protect her from the outside world. Kara believed so deeply in what Lena was doing for humans and aliens alike. Kara wished she could show the full extent if her gratitude but she knew if she told Lena, she'd put her in more danger.

Her fingers unfold the card and she begins to read. Immediately the tips of her ears turn bright red and she flushes all over.

"Dearest Kara,

I apologize for not visiting you this week. Since your article was printed we have been incredibly and gloriously swamped.

First, I wanted to thank you for taking the time to get to know me (and thank you for not printing everything I said). I could not be more proud of the article and how it represents me and my company precisely for what I stand for.

I framed it.

It's hanging in my office.

I want you to sign it.

Which brings me to my second inquiry, I would like to formally extend to you and Alex an invitation to the LCorp Gala this Friday. I desperately hope you can make it.

Love your friend,

Lena Luthor"

"Fuck!" Kara remembers in all the times they have met up for lunch or dinner, neither have spoken about their relationships. She had completely forgotten. She also recognized how deeply she's begun to care for Lena and that her plans to 'keep her distance' were completely screwed.

Winn stares at Kara with wide eyes, "I have never heard you swear!" Kara shoots him a look which eventually softens. She grabs him by the arm and drags him into the copy room and shuts the door. "Lena Luthor is the most attractive, intelligent, lithe goddess on this planet!," Kara says exasperatingly.

"Ha! You fell in love with Lena Luthor, didn't you? I knew you were lying on the roof when you said you weren't gay!" Winn teases.

Kara shoots him a dark stare that he has only seen from Kara on a handful of occasions. It terrifies him. "Ok. Sorry. What's the problem? Other than you being a super secret gay superhero and she is the rising star of National City."

"I told her I was dating someone. I told her Alex is my girlfriend because I did not want her to get the wrong idea," she stops because Winn's face is scrunched up. "You told her you're dating your sister?"

"No! She doesn't know Alex is my sister. But if I bring Alex with me, she will think we are dating and if I tell Alex beforehand, she will never agree to come."

"Go alone?" Winn simply suggests.

"If I do that, she may think I'm single and... I mean. What's to stop me from just - turning into a puddle of hearts and rainbows. I need to keep myself grounded in the truth. I. Cannot. Date. Plus, maybe she doesn't even like women! I mean, she said something peculiar when I was writing my article after I said sexuality was a spectrum but it's never come up again - OH! I don't know what to do!"

"Huh, you two sure talked about a wide range of things the first time you met." Winn asks.

"What do I do?" Kara pleads.

"Bring Alex, tell her it's your sister and if she asks about your girlfriend, also Alex, tell her you were ALSO dating a different Alex but that you broke up with that Alex. So you brought your sister, who is also Alex."

"Sometimes I hate you." Kara glares and Winn starts laughing. They went back to their desks and finished up their workday.

Lena had been enjoying Kara's company so much that she was softening to the idea of asking Kara out on an actual date. She hadn't forgotten that Kara was supposedly dating someone but based on the way she was talking to Lena, the compliments, the blushing, the giggling; Lena began to assume that maybe Kara and Alex had broken up or were in the process. Lena devised the plan with the flower delivery to find out if Kara was single and if she said yes, Lena would come clean about the fact that she has been single all along. But Kara never called - she got nervous.

Luckily, Kara had stayed a little late at work. She closed her eyes to focus her hearing. The elevator is coming up. She looks through the floor with her x-ray vision and rising rapidly is Lena Luthor. Kara quickly straightens out the wrinkles in her dress and fixed her hair.

*ding*

"Kara! I hadn't heard back from you so I came to make sure the flowers I sent were delivered and the receptionist said you might still be here."

"Oh yes," she steps aside to show off the flowers as if Lena could not see them behind her. They were huge.

"Yes, well, you didn't call to tell me if you'd be making it to the Gala," Lena smiles but there's frustration and disappointment in her tone.

Kara asks, "Was I supposed to?"

Lena looks at her pointedly, "I left my number at the bottom of the card. My personal number." Oddly, they hadn't exchanged numbers. Lena intentionally kept it that way or else she'd be in constant contact. Lena was breaking her own rule.

"I'm so sorry, your note was so sweet! I guess I just did not see it or had my thumb covering it or perhaps - I- I'm sorry!" Kara fumbles nervously because they are alone… in the office… and her judgment was very cloudy at that moment.

Lena's expression softened immediately. She could tell Kara was earnest. "That's perfectly fine. I guess maybe I feared you did not want to stay in touch or…"

Kara lurched forward towards Lena and reached out to hold her hand, "No! I have had a tremendous time with you." Lena looked down in surprise, she wasn't used to being touched. Kara's long fingers wrapped around Lena's alabaster wrist, holding her like she was a precious doll. Kara immediately dropped it when she realized what she was doing. Both look at each other with stunned expressions.

"Will Alex be able to make it?" Lena shifts uncomfortably.

Forgetting momentarily that Lena thinks Alex is her girlfriend, Kara misses her chance to come clean or say they broke up, "Sure, of course!"

Lena takes a step back. "Good, I look forward to meeting this very lucky woman." Lena turns away, enters the elevator, and the last thing Kara sees is the look of disappointment on Lena's face.

"Did we even say goodbye?" Kara thinks to herself before she reaches for her phone and calls Alex, "Hey, are you and Maggie home? I need advice."

CHAPTER 5 -

"I'm so sorry. Did I ruin your night?" Kara asks when Alex opens the door and her and Maggie are both wearing matching robes. Kara walks in the door anyways and plops down on the couch and loops her arms through Maggie's and rests her head on her shoulder. Kara had come to really love Maggie like an adopted sister.

Realizing that Kara had taken her spot, Alex plops down in the chair opposite the couch, "So, what's the problem?"

Kara begins to tell her sister and Maggie about how gorgeous Lena Luthor is and how they talked for hours about politics, human rights, school, work, family - everything.

"She sounds great! So what's the problem?" Maggie questions.

"I'm Supergirl and..."

Maggie jumps up, "WAIT! WHAT?!"

Alex and Kara stare at Maggie blandly. "Is that not funny anymore?" Maggie laughs at her own joke and walks away. "Babe, you want another beer?"

"Yes, please!" Alex responds and rolls her eyes to Kara.

"Well, because I'm Supergirl," Kara glances at Maggie to make sure she doesn't make the joke again. She doesn't but she continues laughing. "Anyways, we all know and agree that me having any sort of personal relationships are complicated and also, I just hate lying to people. AND SHE IS STRAIGHT!"

"If she is straight why are we even having this conversation?" Alex responds.

"If I had a nickel for every time a 'straight girl' told me that, I'd be a very -" Maggie turns to look at Alex whose eyes are piercing daggers, "I'd be a very, VERY poor woman." Maggie sits on the arm of Alex's chair and wraps her own arm around Alex's shoulders after handing her a beer. Alex cheekily smiles at Kara who begins to giggle at their antics.

"I told her I was seeing someone," Kara mentions.

"Why? I thought you liked her!" Maggie yelps.

"Well, I do. But she said SHE was seeing someone and I did not want to look all sad and lonely. I thought having an imaginary girlfriend would help me keep my distance while still being her friend."

"Who's this mystery woman? And by mystery I mean invisible. And by invisible I mean, not real," Alex asks jokingly.

"You."

"What the fuck, Kara!?"

"I'm sorry! Remember that day I was late meeting you for a movie at my place?" Kara asked.

Alex responded, "Yeah, I sat outside your apartment for half an hour."

"Well, I told Lena I was running late and she asked who you were and we'd just had an awkward encounter with a receptionist that wanted to tear my clothes off! I WAS VERY CONFUSED!"

Maggie bursts out laughing. "You Danvers sisters get yourself into some really weird shit." She takes a big swig of her beer.

"We talk and talk and talk but neither of us have brought up significant others EXCEPT when we first talked and she said she was dating a guy but neither of us have mentioned significant others," Kara adds, "Is that weird?"

"Yes, it would be weird if you talked about your fake relationship with your fake girlfriend. I can't believe you lied about that. That is so weird."

"I PANICKED!" Kara throws her hands up and sprawls out on their couch.

"But honestly, maybe she does like you but she has similar reasons for keeping a distance. Kara, she has a lot of power which means there are a lot of people waiting to take it from her and waiting for her to fail," Alex suggests.

"That's true but that doesn't bode well for Supergirl either…" Kara mentions.

"Kara - I will go with you to the gala but you HAVE to tell Lena the truth. This is just too weird," says Alex.

"I wish I could see this go down. What an exciting adventure!" Maggie says while laughing just to tease the girls. Alex looks at her sister and winks. She secretly grabs a pillow from behind her, swings it around, and nails Maggie right in the face. She is stunned for a moment and then bellows, "You are in so - much - trouble." Alex takes off running and Maggie chases after. Kara yells, "BYE!" and leaves the apartment in haste.

Over the next few days, Kara picks up the phone several times to call Lena but kept talking herself out of it. "What am I going to say?! 'Hi Lena, it is Kara Danvers. I have a big lesbian crush on you and I lied about dating my sister!' Gross… I cannot do this."

Kara reaches for her phone to text her sister that they would not be attending the party. As she typed in her passcode, Lena began to call her and Kara accidently answered it. "Kara?"

"Yeah - Hi! Sorry, I answered by accident."

"Oh," Lena says dejectedly, "is this a bad time or… do you not what to talk to me?"

"Oh! No! I am sorry. No. I do actually want to talk to you about - something."

"Me too. That's why I called," Lena adds, "I asked that guy to come to the Gala this Friday. I really want you to meet him."

Kara's heart sinks slowly to the bottom of her gut, "GREAT!" she says overly cheerful. "I cannot wait!"

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, I just wanted to - thank you - for - inviting me and Alex! It was really sweet of you! We are so excited to be there!"

"Great! Well, I will see you tomorrow!" Lena signs off. "Yep!" Kara says weekly, "Bye now!"

Shit. Shit. Shit.

CHAPTER 6 -

Alex selected a gorgeous sheer blue dress that is covered in this exquisite lace. Maggie forbid Alex from going, "You are just too damn pretty. You'll never come back to me," she pouts.

Alex pulls Maggie by the arm, spins her, bends her backwards and proceeds to give her the most romantic kiss, she leans into Maggie's ear, "I have plans for you later, if you stay up late." Alex can feel Maggie's smile against her cheek.

Alex adds, "I rented you a movie and bought you ice cream. You can live without me for a few hours." Alex stood Maggie upright and turned to go into the bathroom to finish her makeup.

Maggie reached out and slapped her on the ass and said, "Damn, you're so hot when you surprise me with ice cream!"

Alex stops, "Is THAT why I'm hot?"

Maggie is already digging in the freezer with a spoon in her mouth, "YUP!"

Alex rolls her eyes at Maggie when there is a knock at the door. "Can you get that, babe?"

Maggie opens up the door to reveal Kara standing their with her hands in the pockets of her tight, ankle-length black slacks, a white billowy shirt with a high collar and a knotted-scarfy-tie thing, sexy strappy heels, and her hair pulled back into a tight bun. "High fashion or pirate?" Kara asks Maggie.

"High fashion power lesbian… pirate."

"That order?"

Maggie ponders, "Yes, definitely."

"Perfect."

Alex yells from the bathroom, "Is that Kara?"

"It's me. You ready?"

Alex comes out and Kara smiles, "You look amazing! Doesn't she Maggie?"

"Yes, she does look incredible." Maggie winks at Alex and Alex returns one back. This melts Kara's heart but with a slight pang of sadness. She wants that so desperately for herself. To give love and to feel it so intrinsically.

"No. Stay focused. You're going to support your friend and then getting out of there," she admonishes herself secretly.

They arrive at the Gala and Kara says speedily, "Oh! By the way, I didn't have an opportunity to tell her you're my sister."

"What the shit, Kara?"

"She called to tell me she was bringing this mystery man and she was excited for me to meet him so I couldn't tell her." Kara says this as if she's begging Alex not to get mad. "I promise I'll tell her after I see what this dude looks like!" Alex rolls her eyes, "Damn it." They continue inside.

It's a large, beautiful event. An intricate ice sculpture sits in the center of the room under the brilliant chandelier. Kara catches Lena's gaze. They are both equally taken back by how breathtakingly beautiful each looks. Lena's smile fades slightly because the woman beside Kara looks incredible.

Kara doesn't notice Lena's fallen expression but Alex does. Kara is too distracted by Lena's incredible body inside her tight, silk, emerald green gown and her billowing black locks draped over her bare shoulders. And her eyes - they're astoundingly green tonight.

"Kara, close your mouth," Alex advises and smiles toward the approaching Luthor. Alex continues to observe Lena's expressions. It's so obvious she likes Kara but there's got to be something holding her back.

"Welcome! I'm so glad you could both make it. Alex, I presume? That dress is insatiable. And Kara, you look… astonishing."

Alex said she wouldn't meddle but since Kara had put her in a hell of an awkward position, "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you. Kara has been talking about you incessantly for weeks."

Kara can't help but blush from embarrassment. Alex will pay for that.

"Hello, Lena. This is amazing," Kara motions to the room, "People really believe in this project. You're doing such incredible work with this business. A complete turnaround. And your dress is positively - just - you are so -"

"Thank you, Kara," she looks at her feet to hide her brilliant smile. "It really is my baby. I'm so happy with what we have accomplished and what's to come. We can help so many people."

They share lingering eye contact and smiles.

Lena almost jumps as she's jolted into reality by a gentle cough from Alex. "Where are my manners? Alex! What do you do? I'm afraid Kara has been very secretive of you," she pointedly glances towards Kara out the corner of her eye. Kara pretends to be looking at the chandelier again.

"I work for the Secret Service," Alex flatly responds.

Kara freezes.

"Oh, Kara, doesn't your sister work for the FBI?" Lena's eyebrows furrow with confusion. The wheels are turning.

"Uh yeah - That is how they, I mean we, met...so, where's your beau?" Kara changes the subject quickly.

"Oh, that didn't work out," she says with a surprising amount of ease. Obviously, there was never a boyfriend but truthfully, Lena hadn't found a suitable gentleman to escort her and fake their relationship for money. She'd really only told Kara he'd be there so Kara would bring Alex. Lena wanted to see who possessed the heart of the person she wanted desperately. Lena hated how petty and childish she was being. It felt as if she were torturing herself by breathing heavily on the glass that surrounds a decadent dessert.

"I'm so sorry!" Alex says before Kara can chime in and ask too many uncomfortable personal questions about the fake breakup because as soon as Lena said it, Alex knew she was lying. It was so obvious to her. These weren't sparks between Kara and Lena, these were lightning strikes. They were both playing games. They were both trying to protect themselves but failing miserably.

Kara begins to awkwardly look around and observe the other people in the room because she cannot seem to look at Lena without blushing incessantly. Lena looks over and catches Alex's intense gaze. Lena shifts uncomfortably thinking that Alex is non-verbally acknowledging the feelings Lena clearly has for her not-girlfriend and she's telling her to back off. However, Alex was actually trying to convey the complicated message of, "I am Kara's sister, not her girlfriend, and I know you want to bone her but maybe you should both stop lying." Oops. Lost in translation.

CHAPTER 7 -

Kara and Alex stand in the center of the crowd as Lena takes the stage to give her speech. "Good evening, my name is Lena…" she struggles to finish, "Luthor. It is my pleasure for me to announce the restructuring of LCorp to shift its focus towards more humanitarian endeavors."

Everyone is quiet for her speech which allows Kara a moment to pick up on some strange ticking. She searches the crowd and becomes uneasy. She reaches down and grips Alex's hand. "I know - go," she demands seriously. Alex may not have super hearing but she knows Kara well enough to pick up when her emotions shift and what they mean.

From the stage, Lena has periodically been looking back at Kara to make sure she was listening. Lena was about to mention Kara and how she inspired her to pursue this human-centered project with passion and fervor. Instead, she met Alex's gaze who, again, tries to convey a much more complicated message than Lena can understand. Lena is disappointed that Kara wasn't there to hear what she'd written about her and even more defeated to instead see her girlfriend staring right at her.

Suddenly, Supergirl appears hovering before the stage and says, "I apologize for busting up your party but there's a security breach and we need to get everyone out. Now." Lena stares with wide eyes, "Y- You're Supergirl."

"Lena, run!" Supergirl yells.

Lena's senses come back and she immediately slips off her heals and runs to the exits to begin directing people out of the building. Kara sees this and watches to make sure Lena is safe before heading back to the basement where she found the bomb. The clock is ticking. 9 minutes left. Alex too has begun directing people after first calling Maggie and then the DEO.

Everyone is evacuated. Lena sees Alex with the police so she walks up behind her and places a gentle hand on her shoulder. Maggie, who was the first officer on the scene for understandable reasons, raises her eyebrow. "Maggie, this is Lena Luthor," says Alex pragmatically. "OH! It is nice to meet you. Kara has told me a lot about you." Lena pauses - "KARA! WHERE IS KARA? SHE NEVER LEFT!" Lena spins around and sprints back towards LCorp. Maggie and Lena start to chase after her but they watched unknown, heavily armed soldiers grab her as soon as she walked through the doors.

"SET UP A PERIMETER!" Maggie yells to the officers behind her. "Supergirl and the bomb squad are still inside."

Lena is frantically writhing and trying to escape the painful grip around each of her upper arms. Lena is shocked. On the stage before her is her mother.

Meanwhile in the basement: "It's a fake. A distraction bomb," panics one of the officers in his gear. He looks up at Supergirl and she says, "Stay down here. I'll check it out." She speeds up the stairs and arrives in the main room. Immediately she finds Lena on her knees and cuffed to the leg of the grand piano. Supergirl's blue eyes stared directly into Lena's green. An almost identical feeling rushes over Lena as she experiences a bewitching moment of intense deja vu.

"What do you want?" asks Supergirl of the woman on stage who is obviously orchestrated this whole ordeal. "More like what I don't want. I DON'T want the Luthor legacy destroyed by my weak, adopted daughter. It is not the business of Luthors to save aliens or the poor," she says mockingly. "Lena has discontinued the use of a program I found to be very - lucrative. I need it back."

"Let her go… now," demands Supergirl through gritted teeth.

"I just need the archived isotopes from the database and I will be out of your little golden hairs," Mrs. Luthor says this to Supergirl, like she senses their relationship.

"No! Supergirl, she cannot have that project. It would mean the vilification of every alien species and possibly death."

Kara kicked into action and knocked out all of but one of the guards. He shot his weapon and it pierced Supergirls thigh. She immediately drops down onto her hands and knees. She's heaving and in great pain. She looks down to see green liquid flowing from the hole mixed with bright-red blood.

While Supergirl was on the floor, Maggie and Alex rushed in and took out the guard that had shot Supergirl. Lena's mother had uncuffed her and wrapped her arm across her chest and placed a pistol to her heart. "The project…" she reminds Supergirl and places the gun tighter into Lena's chest.

Time slowed for Lena. She truly believed she was going to die. She glanced over Maggie, Alex, and settled on Supergirl. When she looked at her, she imagined Kara standing in her place. In the sweet white sundress and pink cardigan from that first day. Lena smiles and blinks away tears. It is not a bright, ear-to-ear smile, but instead it was the most meaningful and special smile she'd given anyone before.

Lena began to raise her arms, Supergirl began to lurch forward and mouthed, "STOP!" Lena's hand encompassed her mother's and forced her to pull the trigger. Both women dropped to the floor. Supergirl scooped Lena into her arms and rocketed towards the ceiling, piercing through the glass like a shot.

Alex turns to Maggie, "She'll be taking her to the DEO, I need to be there for her. Will you take care of that?" and she points dismissively at the evil woman writhing on the floor whose mouth is filling with blood.

Mid-flight, Kara had cauterized Lena's wound to keep her from losing too much blood. She pushed so hard to get to the DEO as quickly as possible though the bullet was still lodged in her leg. Alex had already called ahead to brief J'onn on the situation and doctors were standing by for both Kara and Lena. Kara landed and as she put Lena on the gurney, she dropped to the ground and passed out.

CHAPTER 8 -

The news was reporting a terrorist attack. The DEO sent someone to LCorp to help Lena's assistant handle the PR nightmare and to squelch any rumors that it was anything but what is being pumped into the news by the DEO. They were even reporting that the CEO of LCorp was safe but after the traumatizing incident, she went to stay at a resort to regroup. This public deception always made Kara uneasy, she valued truth and justice. Lying to the public always left a bad taste in her mouth. However, she understood it was necessary in many cases (but not always).

Lena wakes up from surgery four days after the incident and immediately begins to reel. The pain she is in is like nothing she has ever experienced. "What you did was stupid," Lena's eyes find the source of the voice. It is Alex who is standing in the corner of the room and looking at her x-rays, "but also incredibly brave."

Lena pauses for a moment and remembers the events that put her in this hospital room. She remembers seeing Kara and focusing on her blue eyes and then everything went black. "Where is Kara?!"

Alex gives Lena a half-smile. "You really like her, don't you?"

A flash of anger sweeps over Lena and her face reddens. "How - wha - How can you be so aloof about this? Is she dead? Where was she? She never left!"

Alex approaches the machines that are attached to Lena's arm and whirring begins. "Relax, I'm just giving you a little more morphine. I can see you wincing every time you say a word," she pauses, "Kara is fine."

Lena lays back down in her hospital bed and begins to calm down. After a moment, "I love her… and I'm sorry to you for that."

Alex smirks, "I'm her sister, Lena."

"Oh…wait…. Gross!"

Alex laughs, "No. No, it's not like that. Kara was nervous of her feelings for you and so she lied to create a distance between the two of you. Same as what you did when you told her you were dating someone first. I imagine both of your reasons are pretty similar but that's not my truth to tell."

Lena is confused, "How did you know I was lying?"

"I'm a detective… and a sister," replied Alex. "When Kara can, she will come visit and explain everything."

Lena's eyebrows furrowed as Maggie upped the morphine again. Lena's expression softened and she fell back asleep.

Alex left the room and went into Kara's where Maggie was curled up in a chair underneath her blue jacket with POLICE stamped on the back in big yellow letters. Alex approaches and stares at her beautiful sleeping girlfriend. She bends down and tucks a strand of Maggie's hair behind her ear and sweetly kisses her cheek.

Alex turns to leave but notices that Kara is awake. "Oh shit! Gosh, you scared me laying in the bed creepily watching me," whispers Alex as to not wake Maggie.

Kara smiles.

Alex sits beside her on the bed. "She woke up. She is going to be OK."

Silent tears begin to stream from Kara's eyes. Alex leans in and scoops Kara into her arms and holds her as she cries. It had been the longest, most miserable four days of her life. Kara's sobs woke up Maggie who quietly stood and placed another hand on Kara's back for comfort. Maggie looked at Alex quizzically. "She woke up," Alex stated.

"Thank God or Rao or whatever."

Kara looks up with bloodshot eyes and lets out a little chuckle. "Oh sweetie!" Maggie reaches to hug Kara next.

"Did she say anything?" asked Kara.

Maggie said, "She asked for you. She's very confused."

Kara looks down, tears still streaming down her face. She is realizing that, in order to protect Lena, she will have to stay away from her.

"I think you should tell her," Alex says softly.

Maggie and Kara both looked at her confused. "I know. I am usually the one telling you NOT to tell anyone but… she loves you and you love her. This isn't the kind of chemistry you walk away from and you both almost died." Maggie reaches for Alex's hand and kisses her on the forehead. "You don't walk away from these kinds of situations. They change you. They remind you that not everyone is made of steel and even if you are, there will always be someone trying tear you down. Enjoy your life, make mistakes, savor and relish in your successes. And for fuck's sake, go get the girl!"

Kara's smile wraps from ear-to-ear. She begins to get out of bed but winces and yelps. "I did not mean RIGHT now. She's sleeping. I doped her," admits Alex. Maggie's head cocks to the side and creases her eyebrows. "SHE WAS IN PAIN!" Alex says defensively, "I'm not a psycho."

Maggie purses her lips and raises her eyebrows, insinuating that she doesn't believe Alex. She raises her arms up defensively as Alex swings her fist around which makes contact with Maggie's shoulder. Maggie laughs, "Oh man, you are taking it easy on me. That barely hurt." Alex chases Maggie out of the room and into her office where anyone in the nearby area could hear a faint *click* as the door locked.

CHAPTER 9 -

Lena was still recovering but Kara was able to go home. The bullet in her leg had been injected with kryptonite which allowed it to pierce her skin and enter her bloodstream. Essentially, it knocked her on her ass. The DEO added it to the list of things to be prepared for in the future. If Cadmus had them, who knew who else might.

It had been two more days since Lena originally woke up. The bullet missed Lena's heart but it pierced her pericardium which allowed fluid to build. However, the DEO has extensive medical staff and these brilliant minds were able to prevent any longterm damage to her organs.

Kara only went to visit Lena while she was sleeping. She was embarrassed for lying to her and continuing the confusion between them about their relationship. Kara desperately wanted to tell Lena the truth about being Supergirl but she did not want to put her in any additional danger. However, if they were to… date… she would be around more to protect her. Then again, Kara felt like she was being so presumptuous about Lena's feelings. Technically, Lena never admitted to any romantic affections towards Kara when she spoke to Alex. This made her feel insecure about whether or not Alex had it right. So she left the DEO and went back to her apartment.

Lena was in the hospital for another week after Kara left. Alex was still giving her hourly updates about Lena's condition, much to Alex's annoyance. She tried to explain to Kara multiple times that Lena was fine, awake, alert, walking, etc. She also kept urging Kara to visit and would even give updates to Lena's emotional status - which was declining. She felt abandoned by Kara. She was trapped in a government agency no one would tell her the name of, by herself, and she only knew one person whom she believed to be Kara's girlfriend but now is her sister. It was all just too much.

Kara hadn't heard from Alex all day and so she flew to the DEO. "Why aren't you returning my texts!?" demanded Kara. "She is YOUR girlfriend. YOU should be with her!" "She is NOT my girlfriend!" Kara screamed. Alex stopped and raised an eyebrow which caused Kara to check herself. She realized she was floating above Alex and her heart was thumping at an accelerated rate.

"Go to her… she needs you," Alex adds softly, "and you need her."

Kara's eyes begin to glisten. "I cannot bear to think of her in a hospital bed again. What if I can't protect her next time?"

Kara falls into a hug offered by Alex. "I fear that every time Maggie straps a pistol to her hip and leaves for work. It's the job but don't let the job keep you from happiness. You will regret it for the rest of your life."

Kara dabs the tears still trickling down her cheeks and slowly begins to walk towards Lena's hospital room.

"She went back to work."

"Ugh, that woman!" Kara shoots off into the sky angrily, like she was a 5-year-old stomping her feet.

She lands roughly on Lena's new balcony and walks right into the office. Kara forgets that Lena does not have a personal relationship with Supergirl. This only dawns on her when Lena jumps up from her office chair and backs away nervously into the corner. Alex had told Kara that Lena was having nightmares after the incident but she did not realize that Lena had PTSD.

"No, Lena, it's me! It's OK." Kara outstretches her hands with her palms open to show Lena she was not in danger. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispers as she steps closer to Lena who has now slumped to the floor with her knees pressed to her chest and shaking. Her face is buried in her hands and she begins to weep.

Supergirl bent down and gently slides her hand under Lena's knees and the other around Lena's back. Lena instinctively wraps her arms around Supergirl's neck and she can feel the woman's tears dripping onto her bare skin. Kara's heart was breaking for this woman. She did not mean to frighten her, it was negligent and a completely avoidable mistake.

Supergirl slowly walked to the balcony and rose into the air and took Lena to her apartment. She placed Lena on the couch and then she pulled her cape from her shoulders and draped it over her sobbing friend.

Kara went to her bedroom and changed from her suit to "Kara clothes. She came back and knelt down on the floor to be close to Lena's face. Lena's eyes slowly fluttered open. "I am so sorry for my reaction. I thought you - " she tried to sit up but Kara placed a hand on her hip.

"I am so sorry I abandoned you."

Lena began to blink furiously while hundreds of memories were coming back to her all at once. Lena began to panic because before she was crying she was in her office, then Supergirl showed up, and now Kara is with her inside someone's apartment.

"YOU!" she screams.

Kara stands and takes a few steps back defensively, she doesn't know what to expect.

"You left in the middle of my speech… and then I did not see you leave… I went back for you… but that was all because I… But then it was you all along… the guards… You brought me to that secret place… you risked your life to save mine. You're her!"

Kara gently begins to smile.

"BUT THEN YOU LEFT ME!"

Kara frowns.

"Lena, I - I'm so sorry. I never meant to -" Kara was cut off.

"I'm not upset you lied to me about having a partner. I lied too but... what I don't - when you.." Lena begins to choke out sobs. "I was so worried about you! I came looking for you and you left me! Why would you do that?" screamed Lena.

Tears of regret and heartache are streaming down both of their faces, "I can't trust anyone. I'm so used to keeping Supergirl and Kara separate in order to protect the people in both their lives. Seeing you on the floor. All the blood. I couldn't bare the idea of seeing you like that again. It haunts me, Lena. If I get too close to you, it could happen again!"

"NO! You saved my life and the lives of everyone at that party but you were too weak to come to me. If we are going to do this, you have to be there. You cannot abandon me and tell me is for my protection because it's bullshit. The only reason that night happened was because I'm a Luthor."

Lena sits down on the couch and pulls the blanket over to wipe her tears. She looks at it and realizes it's Supergirl's cape. She yells somewhat humorously, "THIS IS SO WEIRD!"

Kara walks around her coffee table and sits on the couch beside Lena. "I know."

A silence falls over them.

Kara turns slightly to Lena, "I promise I will never abandon you."

Lena's eyes slowly close as she turns to face Kara. She says seriously, "Do not ever hurt me like that again."

"I promise."

Lena slides her hand to Kara's and holds it.

The two girls continued to sit side by side and only hold the one hand. When Lena talked about her recovery and how scared she was, her hand would become limp and her gaze distant. Kara began rubbing her thumb across Lena's fingers and Lena's grip would strengthen. It was like Kara was reminding her she was alive.

Kara will carry the guilt of abandoning Lena for the rest of her life but it is a lesson she would only have to learn once. She could apologize to Lena a thousand times and swear she'll never make the same mistake but it is just one of those things where you carry the guilt until the other person begins to believe you again.

Kara asked if Lena had been told what ended up happening to her mother. Lena's eyes shot up to Kara's. "She's alive but she will be in the DEO's maximum security prison for life," she adds, "I will never judge you for feeling relieved. Despite how people hurt you, sometimes you cannot help but still love them for who they used to be or how you remember them."

Lena leaned in and wrapped her arms around Kara's neck. "Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for understanding me. Thank you for forgiving me. Thank you for loving me," Lena leaned back to see Kara's expression.

"Well - I mean - I just - Of course I -" Kara stammers and blushed profusely.

"Will you always be this cute when I tell you I love you?" Lena smiles and her fingers begin to tangle in the loose strands of golden hair at the base of her neck.

"B-but you didn't..." Kara points out.

Lena removes one of her hands to gently pull off Kara's glasses. Kara becomes shy as she's not yet used to revealing herself to Lena. Lena cups Kara's jaw to lift her head to meet her gaze. "I'm madly in love with you, Kara Danvers."

Kara swings her arms around Lena's head and presses her lips tightly to hers.


End file.
